


But She Lied

by Shinigami_Mistress (Southern_Breeze)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, POV First Person, don't write while you have a headcold, just rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southern_Breeze/pseuds/Shinigami_Mistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece told from Grell's perspective concerning the relationship with Madam Red. Although I know it's not popular, I decided to write this from first person POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But She Lied

**Author's Note:**

> Like my "Crimson Declaration," this was a bit of an experiment. I'm not sure how much I like the final result honestly. I'm still wondering if I should expand it, or simply abandon the idea altogether.

**But She Lied**

She said she could see me; the real me that was hidden beneath all the angles and straight lines. She was the first person to ever say so, and I cherished those words as they fell from her scarlet lips like precious rubies. They gave me strength and hope, and stored in my heart – in my (non-existent) breast.

But she lied.

Deep down, I knew she was lying. I didn’t have to search the depths of her crimson eyes to know the truth, but I desperately wanted to believe she saw the woman I was always meant to be. I believed her lies and even wrapped about me like the beautiful red coat she always wore. I wanted to believe. Even in those moments we were intimate, allowing our bodies to fuse and move as one, she would whisper breathlessly how we didn’t need a man to feel pleasure.

But she lied.

She wanted me to love her like a man, and my body seemed all to ready to comply. I felt truly separated in those moments of passion. The act itself was euphoric, but afterwards I knew that I had betrayed myself. She assured me that the opposite was true and how we were meant to be together. She claimed that we would have wound up tangled in her blood red sheets regardless of my physicality.

But she lied.

I only smiled as I followed down the path she painted with those glorious shades of red, and I even added my own brushstrokes. We were deadly and beautiful, and we strode down the made road hand and hand. At the same time I knew that it all had to end at some point. She was living on borrowed time, but she was only partially aware of this. She knew that I had crossed her name off of the to-die list, but she had believed me when I said I would always protect her.

But I can lie as well.


End file.
